This invention relates generally, as indicated, to dispensers for putty-like material, and to a process for dispensing such material utilizing a flexible bag containing the putty-like material.
Receptacles containing putty-like material employing a follow plate in pressure contact with such material to force the same through an outlet opening at one end thereof are well known in the art; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,124 and 3,957,176. The receptacles disclosed in such patents are conventional metal cans or pails containing the putty-like material, with a follow plate in the container and the top cover sealed thereon at the factory prior to shipment to the customer. In use, the container is coupled to a regulated air pressure system to pressurize the material within the container for dispensing the material therefrom.
The prefilled metal cans significantly add to the cost and weight of the putty dispenser, and such metal cans are generally not reusable because of the cover seal which would normally be damaged if the cover were removed to permit refilling. Another objection to such containers is that great care is required to protect them against damage during shipping, and even then dents oftentimes occur which may preclude or at least adversely affect the movement of the follow plate within the container for dispensing purposes.
A treated cardboard cylindrical cartridge with removable end closure members has been used for shipping the contained putty. The material is dispensed from the cartridge with the end closure members removed by applying a valve plate to the bottom of the cartridge, mounting the cartridge and valve plate on the lower support, applying a top plate with regulated air supply to the top of the cartridge, and sealing the respective parts through a tie rod system extending upwardly from the bottom support. Although such a cartridge is lighter in weight and less expensive than the metal can receptacle described above, such cartridge may still be dented or damaged during shipment to preclude effective use of the same, and cannot readily be reused because of the required factory prefilling.